<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different Views by happyeverafter72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499592">Different Views</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72'>happyeverafter72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episodes of a Life Together [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Introspection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson contemplates how differently he views Holmes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episodes of a Life Together [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different Views</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am sometimes saddened by what the Yarders think about my husband. They only see Holmes when he is on the case, when he is all sharp angles and piercing glances. They see him less as a man and more as a machine. </p><p>They do not see my Holmes. They do not see the soft smiles he saves only for me, nor hear the way he speaks my name as though it is treasure. They do not know the way terms of endearment tumble from his lips, nor the way laughter bubbles from his throat at the touch of my hands (or lips) to his stomach. They believe him incapable of love, they do not know all the ways we make love. The touch of his hands on my skin and his lips against mine are about as far from their view of Holmes as it possible to imagine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>